Estudio en Levi: adendum
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Pensar en su familia es un poco más como reconstruir una escena del crimen que armar un rompecabezas.


**Estudio en Levi: adendum**

* * *

Escucha a Hange hablar de su pasado y asiente. Así debe ser la forma en que la gente normal recuerda a su familia. Incluso Erwin, con todo lo roto y retorcido que está, tiene un retrato familiar completo. Lo que es él, pensar en su familia es un poco más como reconstruir una escena del crimen que armar un rompecabezas.

A primeras no puede. Recordar a su madre. Pero si se esfuerza un poco los recuerdos aparecen, un poco vagos (no tan vagos como quisiera) pero recuerdos al fin y al cabo. No vivió demasiado con ella pero sabe de dónde sacó su odio por la suciedad. El resto de sus manías se las debe a la conjunción entre Kenny y la pobreza.

No odia a su madre. En parte porque el único lado sensible de Kenny se mostraba cuando hablaba de ella. En parte porque recuerda lo mucho que ella intentaba. A decir verdad, no sabe qué es lo que intentaba, pero recuerda el aroma en su cuerpo, el sudor del esfuerzo y el sacrificio. Al menos lo intentaba, entonces.

No odia a Kenny. En parte porque ese hombre le enseñó a no odiar en la forma en que odiaba con tanta pasión. En parte porque él tampoco sabe cómo expresarse y sabe que es de familia. En parte porque algo malo tiene en la cabeza que le hace difícil sentir cosas por las personas, incluso odio.

Se identifica un poco más con los animales. Los animales no matan por odio. Un lobo no va a morderle el cuello a un policía militar por una complicada mezcla de rencor, celos, complejos al padre y agruras en el estómago, sino porque es un animal y el policía militar puede ser comida o enemigo.

Oh, definitivamente ve a Kenny como a su enemigo. Y el aroma despedido de las axilas de su madre a veces apesta a mártir. Pero no los odia. Tiene algunas cosas que reprocharles y tal vez unas disculpas acaso.

Uno de los primeros recuerdos que tiene de su madre, no de los visuales, sino de los que le ha contado Kenny, es su nacimiento. "¿Sabes que las mujeres se cagan cuando dan a luz?" No lo sabe, tampoco si es un dato general o si el dato general pretendía ser entretejido a su madre, con Kenny nunca queda claro. Pero esa información es muy vívida. Y su primer recuerdo de su madre no es nada simpático.

El segundo recuerdo también viene de Kenny. "Las úlceras en la piel son más fáciles de curar que ese humor de mierda que tienes. Y no lo sacaste de la familia, debe ser esa puta cosa… oh, bueno, o de Kushel… Da igual. Dicen que a algunos bebés les da problemas en la cabeza, así que asumamos que esa penicilina que costó una patada en el culo no fue suficiente. Algo de esa enfermedad se terminó quedando contigo." Le tomó un poco de tiempo averiguar por la enfermedad. A decir de veinte años y un libro en la Legión. Cuando lo supo, en cierta forma se sintió afortunado de haber vivido tanto tiempo sin saber que fue un bebé de la sífilis. Porque seguro que se hubiera vuelto loco (o terminado de volver loco por completo según Kenny) si tenía que vivir con esa incertidumbre mientras dormía junto a un baño o tenía que comer de la basura.

Enterrar a alguien es un lujo. No por el nicho o el espacio en el cementerio o siquiera por el ataúd y las flores. El lujo es que ningún hambriento con ideas raras se tope con la tumba fresca. Tampoco sabe si realmente pasó. Pero las veces que preguntó por su madre, Kenny le dijo que la hambruna había podido más que el temor a dios. Pero también sospecha que la quemaron. No viva. Pero el temor a la infección ardía y los cadáveres de los enfermos ocupan menos espacio quemados o bajo capas y capas de cal viva. En cualquiera de los casos, no queda nada de ella.

Si quiere ser dramático, podría decir que Kenny es lo único que queda de ella. Por un tiempo pensó que había sido alguno de sus amantes. Incluso sospechó que podría ser su padre. Solo que ninguna de esas ideas se conectaban con la fuerza de sus golpes ni la tenacidad de sus patadas. Sus bofetadas no sabían a amante despechado o a un hombre que no estaba listo para ser padre ni un romántico que perdió a su mujer y tenía que pasar el resto de sus días recordándola en el rostro de un mocoso bastardo. Claro, de alguna forma retorcida los puñetazos sabían un poco a todo ese junto.

Y piensa que, _bueno, está bien._ Haber dado sus primeros pasos en un burdel y haber chupado de la teta de alguna otra prostituta recién parida. Haber vivido en la miseria y obtener como respuesta un grito o un palmazo, _también como que está bien._ Haber aprendido a torturar cuando otros niños aprendían a volar cometa, _como que está bien._ Haber tenido sarpullido y haber tomado penicilina, _no está mal_. Haber pasado por una _etapa,_ como a Kenny le gustaba llamarle, y haber decidido que era suficiente de ese sujeto que algún día terminaría matándole porque ya empezaba a decirle no más a menudo, _está bien._ Haber pateado culos y vivido en las sombras, _está bien._ Haberse tropezado con Isabel, _está bien._ Haberse unido a Farlan, _está bien._ Haber aceptado matar a un comandante de la Legión por dinero, _está bien._ Haberse unido a ese comandante después también _está bien_. Haber sobrevivido a tanto mientras que otros no, _está bien._

Pero entonces viene todo lo que _no está bien._ No está bien que los persiguieran. No está bien haber nacido marcado. No está bien que les mataran. No está bien que les temieran. No está bien que el bastardo se sacrificara por él. No está bien que en todo el tiempo que vivió con él escuchara el apellido tan pocas veces que empezó a disociarlo de él mismo por conveniencia hasta que se convenció de que no tenía nada que ver. No está bien que su madre fuera obligada a trabajar en un burdel. No está bien que mataran a esa pareja que escapó a Shigashina ni que dejaran huérfana a una cría. No está bien que los manipularan. No está bien que su madre tuviera que enfermarse ni que tuvieran que mendigar y robar para curarla cuando en el pasado lo había tenido todo. No está bien que su tío terminara matando policías porque era la única forma de protegerlos. No está bien que lo dejaran suelto con un nombre y un estigma invisible a sus ojos. No está bien que Uri muriera. No está bien que Isabel y Farlan murieran. No está bien que la gente de Shigashina muriera. No está bien que Erd, Gunther, Oluo y Petra murieran. Ni que Nifa muriera. Ni que Erwin perdiera un puto brazo. Ni que Reebs fuera asesinado. Ni que la madre de Historia fuera degollada. No está bien lo que le hicieron a ellos. A él. No está bien. Nada bien.

Al final del día, Kenny es todavía su enemigo.

Pero el odio brota en su pecho como una llaga purulenta. Y tiene otro nombre.


End file.
